El milagroso regalo de Navidad
by Xris
Summary: YohXAnna, es el mismo fic que publique hace meses solo lo dividi en 2, quise republicarlo para q no se quede en el olvido... saludos.
1. Más que un regalo

Los personajes de esta historia solo pertenecen al autor...

Hola, otra vez yo... después de varios siglos desaparecida. Este es el mismo fic que publique hace meses solo quise re-publicarlo por algunas peticiones, además porque tuvo mucho éxito cuando lo publique por primera vez y para que no se quede en el olvido... jeje quiero hacerlos llorar otra vez... q mala. Lo tuve que dividir en dos para poderlo publicar otra vez jeje. Espero que les guste a los que no lo han leído y a los que ya... pues léanlo otra vez jeje.

**El milagroso regalo de Navidad**

_**By Xris**_

**_Más que un regalo_**

-¿Ya te dio su regalo?-le susurró al oído

-No, y estoy segura que se ha olvidado de comprarme uno

-qué poca fe tienes en Yoh

-conozco a mi esposo

-pero Anna, solo llevan un año de casados

-Pillika, recuerda que vivo con el desde los 13 años- dijo Anna mientras buscaba con la mirada a Yoh del otro lado de la habitación- 5 años es más que suficiente para conocerlo.

-¿Cuándo le piensas darle tu regalo?-preguntó emocionada la Ainu

-no lo se, tal vez hasta media noche...-dijo la Itako sin mucha expresión en su cara

-¿Por qué no se lo das ahora?-los ojos de Pillika brillaban de emoción... -sería muy romántico...-

Anna se sonrojó con la pregunta de la chica, la palabra romántico no estaba incluida en su vocabulario ni en su naturaleza... pero en pensar que algo así pasara entre ella e Yoh le provocaba revoloteos en el estómago. Paseó lentamente su mirada por el lugar, el cual estaba repleto de todos los amigos del shaman los cuales reían y bebían alegremente. Ren y Horo Horo peleaban, al parecer no les había agradado los regalos que ambos intercambiaron. Ryu cantaba desafinadamente villancicos junto con un avergonzado Lyserg. Después de intentar durante toda la noche sorprender con sus bromas, Chocolove se había resignado a que Tamao fuera la única espectadora que apreciaba sus chistes. Manta, Jun e Yoh platicaban animados mientras tomaban ponche. Pillika, quien era la única que se había enterado del regalo que le daría Anna a Yoh, estaba a la expectativa sin querer perder el menor detalle del momento.

Anna metió la mano en la bolsa de su abrigo y sus dedos jugaron un momento con el pequeño paquete. No podía negar que estaba nerviosa, lo sentía en el ligero temblor de sus dedos. No sabía porque estaba tan nerviosa, tal vez era porque era la primera vez que daba un regalo de corazón y temía sentirse despreciada.

Anna suspiró hondo, definitivamente este no era el mejor momento para darle su regalo a Yoh.

-Mejor me espero para después...- dijo la Itako mientras sacaba su mano de la bolsa. Sus ojos volvieron a recorrer el lugar y se perdieron en la escena junto al árbol de navidad, donde Fausto y Eliza intercambiaban cariñosamente sus regalos.

-¿Por qué no puede ser así...?- se preguntó a si misma...

Hace casi un año Anna e Yoh se habían casado, la familia creía que ya era el momento para cumplir el compromiso. Ambos acababan de cumplir 17 años y a pesar que muchos pensaban que eran aun muy jóvenes, para la familia Asakura era la edad adecuada.

Jamás hubo duda en el cariño que sentían el uno por el otro pero no lo mencionaban... como ellos decían desde chicos "nada se necesita decir" mientras intercambiaban misteriosas miradas. Anna seguía siendo fría y temible para todos, incluso para Yoh, y aunque su matrimonio marchaba normal no se diferenciaba mucho de la vida que llevaron juntos antes de casarse. Pero Anna nunca aceptaría ante nadie que en el fondo siempre quiso una relación más cercana, romántica y hasta melosa con Yoh. Era una faceta que tampoco ella concebía por su forma de ser, pero lo ansiaba ya que le lastimaba ver que Yoh la trataba como a sus amigos e incluso se preocupaba más por ellos. Se preguntaba..._"alguna vez podré estar un escalón más arriba que ellos en el corazón de Yoh"_, no dudaba que la quisiera, pero no sabia ni cómo ni cuánto.

En la intimidad no tenían problema pero la Itako siempre le intrigaba los pensamientos de él, si lo hacía para cumplir como esposo, porque ella era algo especial para él o simplemente por deseo. La frase de "nada se necesita decir" empezaba a pesar sobre ella... ya que ahora era cuando más necesitaba escuchar las palabras de los labios de él.

Definitivamente era mejor esperar para darle su regalo, no quería sentirse en segundo plano a lado de todos sus amigos. También temía que la reacción del chico la humillara frente a todos.

No esperaba un regalo de él, después de todo era la primera navidad que pasaban juntos como esposos, y cuando aún no se casaban era extraño que ambos se dieran algún regalo.

Miro de nuevo a su esposo, quien reía alegremente con sus amigos.

-Ya pronto terminará todo este escándalo...-dijo convencida al ver el reloj. Era 24 de diciembre y el sol empezaba a ocultarse. Estaban en la casa de Manta celebrando por adelantado la navidad, ya que la mayoría estaba obligada a asistir a su respectiva cena familiar de navidad.

Anna e Yoh tenían que partir a Izumo para cenar con toda la familia, ya que como nuevos herederos de la dinastía Asakura era una obligación asistir.

-Bueno chicos-la voz de Jun sacó a Anna de sus pensamientos...- creo que ya va a ser hora de partir, así que ¿Ya todos se entregaron sus respectivos regalos?-

Todos se miraron, al parecer todos habían dado y recibido regalos.

-¡No!!! Falta el que Anna le va a dar a Yoh- Pillika gritó ganándose una mirada asesina de la Itako. – Pero dice que quiere darse lo en privado y apuesto que será el mejor regalo de todos –dijo la ainu pícaramente mientras el sonrojo invadía la cara de Anna e Yoh. Todos voltearon a ver a la pareja.

-¡Pillika!!!- gritó molesta la rubia, y se reprendió al pensar que podía confiar en ella. Volteó a ver a su esposo, quien la miraba sorprendido e incrédulo, y fue fácil adivinar que él no tenía nada preparado para ella. Anna suspiró pesadamente, mientras se decía que no debía decepcionarse si ya esperaba que eso sucedería.

-Te equivocas Pillika- La voz de Manta se precipitó con un tono algo arrogante –cualquier cosa que le de Anna no podrá superar el gran regalo que le tengo a mi amigo- dijo el pequeño con una actitud de triunfo ante todos lo cual no le agradó a nadie y mucho menos a Anna.

-Mi regalo es el mejor de todos- Manta se paró y le dio una pequeña caja a Yoh...

-Anda ábrela Yoh...- la sonrisa del pequeño era muy grande, después de todo, el sabía que era el mejor amigo de Yoh y quería reafirmarlo con un gran regalo.

-¿Qué es esto Manta?- dijo el shaman al sacar unas llaves de la caja.

-Es el coche que te había gustado de la colección de mi padre, conseguí que me lo diera para ti- Manta decía orgulloso y lleno de satisfacción al ver la cara de sorpresa de su amigo.

-Manta... ¿hablas en serio?- Yoh no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Vio como Manta respondía a su pregunta afirmando con su cabeza y el shaman saltó de alegría. Tomo de los brazos al chico y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación saltando de alegría.

-Gracias Manta-dijo repetidamente Yoh, ese auto era todo un sueño para él.

Manta estaba contento de ver feliz a su amigo aunque por dentro pensaba _"je je je... también te lo doy para que Anna ya no me llame cada vez que quiera que la lleve a alguna parte je je je"_

-Es y será el mejor regalo que haya recibido peque- era tanta la alegría de Yoh que no vio la expresión de Anna al escuchar sus palabras.

Otra vez la itako se sintió desplazada por sus amigos, creía que sería un regalo especial para poder decirle todo lo que sentía por él, pero ahora uno de sus mejores amigos le había cumplido uno de sus más grandes sueños... no podía competir con eso. Cuando ellos se volvían más importantes para su esposo, ella se sentía humillada y cada vez más alejada de él.

-Te equivocas Manta, el regalo de Anna es mejor que el tuyo- dijo muy segura Pillika mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sillón con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa de triunfo.

Anna se puso de pie de inmediato, su mirada era baja. Todos la miraron...

-No es así Pillika... Manta tiene razón, su regalo es él mejor de todos... yo no tengo suficiente dinero para poder regalar algo tan fabuloso...-las palabras de la Itako hicieron que todos guardaran silencio...

-pero Anna tu regalo es...- la ainu no terminó de hablar ya que la rubia la interrumpi

-Insignificante...-dijo tajantemente Anna...

-Anna...- Yoh no entendía lo que pasaba con su esposa pero sintió un dolor en el pecho al escucharla... la había lastimado profundamente, aunque los demás no se dieran cuenta... él la conocía muy bien.

-Anna, mi intención no era hacerte sentir mal con el regalo que le di a Yoh- Manta se intentó disculpar.

-Yoh, es hora de irnos, tus abuelos nos esperan y perderemos el tren si no nos apuramos...-la Itako dio media vuelta y tomó sus cosas. El shaman la veía en silencio, mil pensamientos pasaban por su mente pero ninguno le respondía lo que el quería... ¿Qué pasaba con Anna?. Vio dolor en su mirada, tal vez algo de decepción y tristeza... no sabía que sucedía. Yoh tomó su abrigó y se despidió de todos...

-Espera Yoh, ¿por qué no te llevas el auto?, así llegarán más rápido- dijo Manta.

-Es cierto, gracias Manta- los ojos del chico brillaron al pensar en conducir al auto que tanto soñaba.

-No... nos iremos en tren- dijo Anna. Todos voltearon a verla.

-Vamos Annita, no pasará nada, y como dijo Manta, llegaremos más rápido- Yoh sonreía y sus ojos estaban a la expectativa, como un niño cuando espera que lo dejen jugar con sus juguetes nuevos.

Algo dentro de Anna no quería subir al auto, pero sabía que no podía odiar el cacharro solo porque había arruinado su sorpresa... aun así... no quería subir. Sin embargo no pretendía verse una vez más como la ogra frente a todos y bajar peldaños que la dejaran muy por debajo de los amigos de su esposo.

-Está bien...- dijo la Itako resignada.

No podía negar que era hermoso, el rojo quemado y el brillo cromado, podía ver su rostro reflejado en el cofre. Los asientos suaves, de color champang. La capota estaba arriba y sus interiores impecables. Era el auto perfecto para que cualquier dandi saliera a conquistar chicas, pero no había que preocuparse... solo era Yoh.

No es que pensara que su esposo no era atractivo, ya nadie mejor que ella sabía todo lo que provocaba en ella tan solo con verlo.

Los ojos de Yoh recorrían cada parte del auto, como si quisiera grabarse en la memoria hasta el más mínimo detalle. Sus dedos tocaron lentamente el volante y lo recorrieron con mucha delicadeza... - Hermoso...- susurró fascinado...

Le encantaba ver la expresión de su esposo de felicidad, la sutileza con la cual tocaba y admiraba el auto... ¡a ella jamás la había tocado así!!. Anna sacudió su cabeza intentando desvanecer esa ida, era imposible que sintiera celos de un automovil... -¡Hombres!!-bufó molesta sin darse cuenta que Yoh la observaba.

-¿Anna? – los ojos de Yoh sobre ella la hicieron sonrojar, como si con su mirada pudiera ver lo que había pensado momentos antes.

-Nada, vamonos!- dijo la Itako mientras recuperaba su postura y miraba fijamente hacia delante.

Todos se despidieron con señas desde la entrada, al parecer permanecerían unos momentos más. Tamao se había quedado con Horo Horo ya que la estrecha relación que mantenían no permitía que sobrevivieran ni un día alejados el uno del otro.

La carretera era larga y fría, los vidrios se empañaban fácilmente y las luces de los autos se deformaban. A pesar que solía ser una vía muy solitaria, esta noche había más transito de lo acostumbrado y lo atribuyeron a la festividad. Muchos autos parecían tener prisa, pero Yoh era buen conductor para tranquilidad de Anna.

Llevaban un poco más de media hora y no habían cruzado muchas palabras, solo alguna sobre el tiempo y el tráfico.

La lluvia empezó a caer copiosamente, lo cual bajaría notablemente la temperatura. El abrigo de Anna ya no la cubría lo suficiente del frío, se abrazó ella misma y exhaló, una pequeña nube de vapor salio de su boca.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó Yoh sin dejar de prestar atención en el camino ya que estaba más oscuro.

-Si, solo es que debí traer un abrigo más grueso...- le respondió fríamente. Realmente lamentaba el no traer algo más abrigador, sobretodo porque faltaban más de 2 horas para llegar a Izumo y el camino sería muy helado.

-mmm... Anna... no me refería a eso- la itako volteó a verlo muy confundida, el tenía el semblante serio y la mirada fija en el camino... -hablo sobre lo que paso en la fiesta-

-No se a que te refieres- Anna perdió la mirada en el camino e intento disimular.

-Si lo sabes, es por el regalo de Manta, este carro...- la voz de Yoh era relajada y sabia que no debería esperar una respuesta prematura de su esposa, tendría que escudriñar más para saber la verdad...-no te voy a mentir, siempre soñé que un auto así y es el mejor regalo que he recibido en mucho tiempo... pero se que esto te molesto... ¿Por qué?-

El silencio volvió a reinar, la respuesta de la pregunta de Yoh se encontraba en pleno debate en la cabeza de Anna... lo cual nunca diría..._"que quieres que te diga Yoh, que su regalo opacó el mío, que por fin sentía que iba a sobresalir de tus amigos, que me sentí humillada mucho antes de intentar algo... no lo comprenderías"..._ sus ojos se humedecieron pero no permitiría que se diera cuenta. Pero no contó que las luces de los carros que venían en dirección contraria la delatarían.

Yoh distinguió un extraño brillo en los ojos de la chica...

-Vamos Anna...- no comprendía en absoluto pero tenía que hacer algo para relajar el momento...-ahora que recuerdo... Pillika dijo algo... ¿Tienes un regalo para mi?, anda dime, ¿Qué es?, la expresión de niño ante un regalo invadió su rostro.

Era muy evidente para Anna la intención del shaman, quería animarla y utilizaba algún tema que fuera del agrado de ella aunque a él no le interesara. Como con los adultos con los niños, después de regañarlos por ninguna buena razón quieren redimir sus culpas con una paleta. Odiaba que hicieran eso.

-¿a que se refería con que me lo querías dar en privado?- Yoh intentó sonar sensual y divertido a la vez.

-Para que te interesas de un regalo tan insignificante a lado de esta hermosura de auto- por más que intento esconder el amargo sentir en sus palabras no fueron imperceptibles para Yoh.

-Ah... con que eso es...- dijo tranquilamente el chico-... significa porque me lo diste tu-

-Por favor Yoh, si yo te hubiera dado este auto y Manta un chicle, te aseguro que este ultimo sería el mejor regalo que hubieras recibido- el tono de burla de la chica atenuaba la fuerte verdad de sus palabras.

Yoh rió fuertemente lo cual molestó a Anna...

-Mira annita...- la voz del shaman era paciente –no te voy a mentir, este es el mejor regalo que me han dado... el mejor regalo material- guardo un momento silencio y continuo...-La esencia de un regalo es el mensaje que quieras dar con él, no importa ni el tamaño ni el costo. Hay regalos tan grandes y tan vacíos que solo ocupan un lugar más en la lista material. Este auto era un sueño para mi, y se que Manta lo que quiso decir es que cuento con su amistad incluso para ayudarme a alcanzar mi sueños- Anna continuó callada.

-Se que te molestarás por lo que te voy a decir... pero no tengo ningún regalo para ti...- las palabras del shaman ya habían sido predichas por la Itako, pero aun así dolieron...- encontrar regalos para mis amigos fue fácil, ya que había un mensaje de navidad especial para cada quien en la esencia de los regalos-

Los ojos de Anna empezaron a pesar otra vez más, las lágrimas se acumulaban de nuevo. La dolorosa comparación entre ella y los amigos de su esposo volvía ha presentarse.

-Fue entonces que me acorde de tu regalo, sabes que siempre hemos pensado que no necesitamos decir nada... pero pensé que sería hermoso que fuera diferente por lo menos una vez. Así que busque y busque el regalo perfecto para decirte "Feliz Navidad Annita" de una manera muy especial... pero ningún regalo era lo suficientemente perfecto. No había uno con un mensaje de navidad que en esas tres palabras abarcaran todo lo que siento... lo lamento-

Anna continúo callada, no sabia que decir o pensar. Las palabras de Yoh eran reconfortantes pero no las que en lo profundo de su corazón quería escuchar.

Pasaron cerca de 10 minutos y la temperatura volvió a descender notablemente, lo cual hizo que Anna comenzara a temblar. Por el rabillo del ojo, Yoh se dio cuenta que su esposa titiritaba del frío.

Yoh no sabía si Anna se había enojado, pero se iba a arriesgar a averiguarlo. Pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la rubia y la acerco protectoramente hacia el, con la intención de disminuir su frío. Anna quedó sorprendida ante la acción del shaman, quien con la mano empujó la cabeza de ella para que la recostara en su hombro. Al ver la falta de resistencia de la chica supo que no estaba enojada con él.

Era tan cálido estar tan cerca de él, ella se mostraba ligeramente vulnerable y el la protegía.

Yoh seguía con la mirada fija en la carretera mientras continuaba conduciendo con un solo brazo. Los parpados de Anna se hicieron más pesados, y el calor del cuerpo del chico la invitaba a dormir.

-Entonces... ¿Si me darás tu regalo? –preguntó suavemente Yoh en el oído de su esposa.

Ella meti de nuevo su mano a la bolsa del abrigo y palpo nerviosamente la caja.

-Dime Anna... ¿Qué mensaje es el de tu regalo?- dijo Yoh...

La chica se sobresalto por la pregunta, el escuchar la voz de su esposo tan cerca y dulce la hizo estremecer. Sus dedos dentro del abrigo apretaron el pequeño paquete, no tendría que pensar mucho en la respuesta... sabia perfectamente el mensaje del regalo.

Lentamente paso sus manos por el torso de Yoh, abrazándolo fuertemente y hundiendo el rostro en el cuello de él.

-Que te amo...- fue un susurro casi inaudible pero solo eso fue necesario para detener el corazón de Yoh.

El chico continuó conduciendo en silencio mientras sentía la respiración de Anna en su cuello quien descansaba apaciblemente. "te amo" tan sencillo... esa era la respuesta que tanto buscaba Yoh... por eso todos los regalos que había buscado con un simple mensaje de "Feliz Navidad" no bastaban. Que iluso y ciego fue, sabía que el "no es necesario decir nada" tenía que acabar, pero le fue tan difícil saber como... y ella lo había dicho tan fácilmente. Ella quien estaba cubierta de una enorme capa de hielo había descubierto lo que tanto buscaba... un simple te amo, que era el regalo más grande que el mismo amor y tan infinito que el mismo universo. Así de simple...

-Amor...- dijo con una sonrisa al encontrar su respuesta...

De pronto y de la nada, apareció un auto a toda velocidad frente a ellos el cual intentó frenar pero por lo mojado del asfalto derrapó. Yoh rápidamente viró el auto fuera del camino, todo iba sin mayor percance que el susto. Con el primer movimiento Anna se había incorporado y vuelto a su lugar rápidamente. Pero de repente vio a un pequeño niño que estaba de pie sobre un lado de la autopista y para su mala suerte se dirigían a toda velocidad hacia él.

Intentó frenar y cambiar de dirección, a pesar de lo inesperado de la situación logró esquivar al niño pero el agua hizo que perdiera el control del auto el cual giraba sobre su eje. La puerta de Yoh se abrió sintió un fuerte jalón de la fuerza de gravedad hacia fuera, pero unos brazos lo sostuvieron fuertemente.

No sabia que ocurría, todo daba vueltas hasta que el auto fue detenido por un árbol. Se escuchó un fuerte golpe, y la bolsa de aire se infló frente a él. Intentó abrir los ojos y solo vio el blanco de la bolsa de aire que sostenía su cabeza, y alcanzo escuchar su nombre. Pudo sentir un calor que rodeaba su pecho y el perfume que lo volvía loco e inmediatamente supo que eran los brazos de Anna, aquellos que lo habían salvado y ahora lo estrechaban.

Ahora que todo se volvía oscuro supo cuanto amaba estar así, entre los brazos de ella, con la cabeza recostada en su pecho y escuchando sus latidos, realmente amaba infinitamente esos momento... lastima que jamás se lo había dicho... _"cuando despierte... se lo dir_, fue lo ultimo que pensó antes de perder el conocimiento.


	2. Una lección que aprender

**Una lección para crecer**

-Yoh... yoh... despierta...- lentamente el shaman abrió sus ojos, y volteo a donde provenía esa voz...

A lado de el y fuera del auto estaba Ren y Manta, quienes intentaban despertarlo. Al verlo abrir los ojos una fuerte sensación de alivio los embargó. La bolsa de aire seguía inflada lo cual era un estorbo para el ya que le cubría casi todo el rostro. De lejos vio muchas luces azules y rojas, y mucho bullicio.

-¿Chicos que pasó?- dijo lentamente....

-Tuviste un accidente Yoh, dijeron los paramédicos que solo tenías unos golpes pero aún así te llevarían al hospital para que te revisaran...-dijo Ren Tao...

Con una mano sostuvo su cabeza y con la otra intentaba quitar la bolsa de aire. Sus ojos vieron como el vidrio del auto estaba quebrado y mostraron una enorme tristeza...

-No te debes de mover mucho Yoh...- le dijo Manta...

-Manta... lo siento, el auto esta....- el shaman intentaba acomodar sus palabras con dificultad ya que aún se encontraba muy aturdido.

-No importa amigo, en realidad fueron mínimos los daños, fue increíble como el auto esta casi intacto después de lo sucedido. Además tiene seguro contra daños...-el pequeño intentaba animar a su amigo..

-Y ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?...- los recuerdos fueron llegando poco a poco a la cabeza de Yoh, y sabía que los amigos se encontraban a muchos kilómetros de distancia para que se enteraran.

-Anna mandó a unos espíritus para que nos avisaran, y nosotros llamamos a los paramedicos- le respondió Ren.

-¿Y el pequeño niño?, ¿el que estaba en el camino?, ¿se encuentra bien?- pregunto Yoh esperando escuchar lo peor.

-¿Niño?- dijo extrañado Horo Horo quien regresaba de hablar con los oficiales...-no había ningún niño, los testigos no vieron nada, además es un lugar desierto y no hay poblaciones cercanas. El oficial me dijo que tuviste suerte que no hubiera ningún ser vio cerca- esos eran los datos que le acababan de decir los oficiales.

-¿En serio?, que extraño... pero si yo lo vi, es más creo que Anna también lo vio...- dijo mientras corría su mano por el asiento para tomar la mano de su esposa... -¿verdad Anna?...- iba a voltear cuando Ren tomó su rostro y lo volteo hacia donde estaban ellos.

-¿Qué pasa Ren?- preguntó algo confundido al ver los rostros congelados de sus amigos, y fue cuando sintió algo extraño en las yemas de sus dedos. La piel del asiento estaba húmeda, y algo denso había en sus dedos.

Con la mano libre se soltó del agarre de Ren y volteó ante las advertencias de sus amigos. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante el espectáculo... el lugar donde se encontraba Anna estaba totalmente cubierto de sangre. Era aterradora la escena, el líquido rojo aun goteaba del asiento al piso del auto; en el tablero, la puerta y el vidrio se veían las huellas de las manos de Anna pintadas de sangre.

Su corazón se detuvo, sus pulmones contuvieron el aire y su voz quedó atrapada en la garganta. Su cuerpo no reaccionaba, estaba totalmente tenso y su mente en blanco. Segundos después la desesperación lo venció y empezó a gritar por los aires el nombre de su esposa.

Sus amigos lo agarraron para contenerlo y lo sacaron para que dejara de ver la escena. No dejaba que lo tocaran y luchaba por alejarse de todos mientras gritaba y buscaba a Anna en el auto. Estaba fuera de sí hasta que una bofetada de Ren lo regreso a la realidad. Yoh volteo y miró a su amigo hasta enfocarlo otra vez... y con voz de suplica le pregunto...

-¿Dónde esta?, ¿esta bien verdad Ren?, por favor dime que esta bien...-las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Calmate... ella esta ahí...- el chino apuntó hacia una ambulancia que acababa de encender su sirena y partía a toda velocidad.

-¡Noooo!, ¡no se la lleven!! Esperen tengo que estar con ella...- su vista se nubló. Un camino caliente trazó las gotas de sangre que brotaba de su frente, sobre su rostro. Por más que quiso correr sus piernas falsearon y cayó de seco al piso. Los chicos corrieron a sostenerlo...

-Calma Yoh...-decía Horo Horo –no te debes mover, aun no están seguro si te rompiste algo...-

-Las chicas se fueron en la ambulancia con Anna, y otra viene en camino por ti...- dijo Ren mientras lo recostaban en el piso.

-Anna... díganme que estará bien... jamás me lo perdonare si...- sus palabras se perdieron como su conciencia, volvió a desmayarse.

Lentamente abrió los ojos, su mirada era muy borrosa y el brillo blanco lo deslumbraba. Un lejano dolor y una ligera presión en su cabeza se hicieron presentes. Tapo sus ojos con una mano e intento que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la luz.

Escuchó un leve quejido a uno de su lado y volteó. Había una persona en una cama continua con múltiples vendajes en su cuerpo. Su mano palpo su cabeza, intentando averiguar que era esa tensión en ella. Descubrió una venda que cubría su cabeza.

Miro a ambos lados, había unas camas vacías y solo una estaba ocupada a lado suyo. Se sentó y cubri con ambas manos su rostro e intento recordar lo sucedido. Sabía que estaba en un hospital y que había tenido un accidente. Agudizó sus sentidos y a lo lejos escuchó una voz familiar y unos sollozos...¿Qué pasaba?

La puerta se abrió un una enfermera entró a la habitación...

-Señor Asakura, que rápido ha despertado, debería descansar más, a penas hace cuatro horas tuvo un fuerte accidente y ahora debería estar descansando... - la enfermera era un poco mayor pero tenía una calida sonrisa...- realmente lamento que esto pasara en vísperas de navidad pero hay que agradecer que no paso a mayores...-

Todos estos datos le habían recordado a Yoh el accidente, y la terrible escena del asiento bañado en sangre...

-¿Dónde esta mi esposa?, ¿Cómo está?- se apresuró a preguntar notando una ligera transformación de preocupación de la enfermera.

-Su esposa esta bien en todo lo que cabe, tuvo un ligero incidente pero al parecer ha pasado...- dijo la enfermera mientras tomaba la presión de Yoh.

-¿Incidente?- preguntó alarmado...

- Los nervios la traicionaron y perdió el control, no la culpo después de todo lo sucedido. Varios enfermeros tuvieron que sostenerla y le administraron unos sedantes, después el doctor hablo con ella y se calmó un poco cuando se enteró que usted estaba en buenas condiciones- La enfermera empujó a Yoh para que se recostara y se dirigió a la entrada.

-¿Puedo verla?- preguntó apresuradamente el chico.

-No creo Señor Asakura, ella ahora duerme y usted debe de hacer lo mismo.- La enfermera salió de la habitación y apagó la luz.

Y se quedo entre las sombras recordando las palabras de la enfermera, no podía creer que Anna hubiera perdido el control. Se quedó en silencio un momento pero sabía que solo había una cosa en su cabeza... tenía que verla.

Su cabeza dio vueltas cuando se levanto, sintió lo helado del piso cuando se puso de pie, sus piernas estaban débiles por los analgésicos, pero nada de eso lo iban a detener. Salió al pasillo el cual estaba más frío que la habitación y el solo tenía puesta la delgada bata del hospital.

Miró a ambos lados del pasillo y a lo lejos vio a sus amigos sentados en unas sillas. Se acercó lentamente, ellos aun no se daban cuenta de la presencia de Yoh. Pillika lloraba junto con Jun, Horo Horo tenía la mirada ausente, Tamao entre sollozos estaba en un teléfono cercano informando lo sucedido a la familia de Izumo.

Yoh escuchó a Manta culparse y a Ren diciéndole que era un estupido por creer que fue su culpa.

-Es que no es justo- dijo amargamente Pillika.

-¿Qué no es justo Pillika?- preguntó Yoh haciendo que todos saltaran del susto.

-Yoh!! Amigo que bueno que ya estas bien- Manta se paró alegremente y se acercó al shaman junto con Horo Horo y Ren.

Sonrió levemente a sus amigos, pero eso no era lo que le importaba... miró otra vez a Pillika quien tenía sus ojos hinchados y rojos... -¿Qué pasa?, ¿Cómo esta Anna?- el rostro de Yoh estaba completamente serio.

Todos guardaron silencio, hasta que Ren se animó a hablar...-estuvo muy inquieta pero ya esta bien, tuvo un percance pero dicen que esta fuera de peligro, pero necesita una intervención. El médico encargado viene en camino y en una hora programaron la operación...-

-¡¿Operación?!, porque... ¿que paso?- Yoh volvía a desesperarse, no le gusta en absoluto lo que le decían y lo que intentaban ocultar.

-Yoh escucha... tienes que calmarte para que ella también lo esté- Ren era el único con más sensatez para hablar esos momentos...- al chocar el auto con el árbol ella se golpeó fuertemente, el cristal cayó sobre ella y tuvo varias heridas internas y externas. Perdió mucha sangre pero ya le hicieron una transfusión y esta bien. Las heridas ya fueron atendidas y muchas cerradas, pero hay algunas internas que necesitan ser cerradas con una operación. Dijo el doctor que no era algo de preocuparse, que era casi rutinario ese tipo de operaciones- la seriedad del chino hizo que Yoh no dudara de sus palabras.

De pronto la puerta de enfrente se abrió llamando la atención de Yoh. Sus ojos brillaron al ver el nombre de Sra. Asakura en la puerta... ahí estaba Anna. Caminó hacia la puerta tan rápido que ninguno de sus amigos pudieron reaccionar, pero dos enfermeras que salían de la habitación le taparon el paso...

-Oiga, no puede pasar...- dijo una enfermera.

-Mi esposa esta ahí adentro y nadie me impedirá verla- los ojos determinantes de Yoh hicieron dudar a las enfermeras.

-¿Es usted el Sr. Asakura?- la enfermera vio al chico afirmar con la cabeza –está bien, puede pasar. Solo le advierto que tuvo un ataque de nervios hace poco y no podíamos controlarla, tuvimos que administrarle una dosis alta de calmantes, por eso esta dormida- La otra enfermera añadi

-En un rato más le haremos otros exámenes antes de entrar a operación, esta preparado que el doctor llegue a media noche y a esa hora será la intervención- Yoh escuchó paciente las palabras de la enfermera pero sus ojos vagaban en el fondo de la habitación intentando encontrar a Anna dentro.

Las enfermeras se fueron y antes de entrar volteó a ver a sus amigos... -Calma muchachos... estoy bien...- y les regalo una de sus usuales sonrisas. La puerta se cerró detrás de él y sus amigos no supieron que sentir.

El cuarto estaba oscuro, solo una pequeña lámpara de luz blanca estaba prendida en un costado de la cama. Entre las sabanas estaba la silueta de Anna, estaba acostada de lado, con su espalda hacia la puerta y su rostro hacia el lado donde se encontraba la lámpara. Yoh se acercó sin apartar la mirada de ella, su figura se veía tan pequeña, tan endeble y vulnerable, como jamás la había visto... y la culpa se acrecentó dentro de él. Sus rodillas estaban juntas y dobladas hacia delante, su espalda estaba encorvada y su rostro contra el colchón de la cama. Sus manos caían frente a ella sin ningún esfuerzo ni pose, estaba en posición semifetal. La sabana solo cubría hasta sus muslos y se enredaba en sus piernas.

La bata de Anna estaba desabrochada de la parte superior y su espalda estaba expuesta, cubierta por muchas gasas y vendajes. Una imagen llegó a la cabeza de Yoh, la imagen del momento que se abrió la puerta del auto y sintió los brazos de Anna sujetándolo. Vio como se rompió el cristal y cayeron en la espalda de ella... por eso eran los vendajes. Yoh se mordió el labio inferior intentando no derramar lágrimas frente a ella.

Siguió caminando hacia la silla que estaba junto a la cama, desde ahí vería muy de cerca el rostro de ella. Mientras se dirigía hacia silla miraba las cortadas y moretones en los brazos de Anna. Se sentó en la silla y vio el rostro de la chica, que estaba cubierto por el cabello desordenado que caía en su rostro. Acercó su mano y lo quito acomodándolo detrás de la oreja. Para su sorpresa el rostro estaba intacto y hermoso, la luz blanca la iluminaban en la penumbra era como un ángel dormido... sin embargo algo llamó su atención... los caminos húmedos que caían de sus ojos hacia un lado de su rostro.

Dudó al verla ¿era su Anna?, ella jamás lloraba, su fuerte temple nunca se derrumbaría. Pero después de todo era humana, y el mejor que nadie sabia lo débil que podría ser bajo esas capas de hielo, pero jamás lo había visto con sus ojos.

Esas lágrimas eran las heridas más dolorosas que cualquier otra, le dolían en el alma al shaman. Sabía que ella no lloraba por cualquier cosa pero la comprendió ya que la angustia que el sintió cuando no sabía nada de ella la debió sentir también la itako por él.

Quería que abriera los ojos y decirle... "Aquí estoy, contigo, siempre contigo", quería disculparse por lo sucedido y decirle lo que había descubierto en el momento que lo abrazó. Quería agradecerle el haberlo salvado, lo equivocado que había estado al buscar su regalo, que el auto se podría arreglar pero lo importante es que ella estuviera bien.

Pasaron 10 minutos en los que estuvo en silencio junto a ella, observando como dormía e intentando quedarse lo más cerca de ella. En la habitación los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban era el de la constante gota de suero, que le recordaba la aguja incrustada en el lastimado brazo de Anna. Y los ruidos de unos aparatos con muchos cables, todos conectados a un pequeño artefacto en el dedo de la chica.

El tiempo pasaba y no podía dejar de verla, sentía tanta culpa. Un nuevo ruido que no había detectado antes le llamó su atención. Era el movimiento de las manecillas del reloj de pared del cuarto, marcaban las 10 de la noche. Pensó que en poco tiempo sería Navidad y esa no era la forma que se había imaginado que la pasaría, después de todo era su primera navidad como esposos. Al salir de su concentración sintió que la temperatura de la habitación era muy fría y el con la delgada bata la sentía aún más. Miró a los lados buscando algo con que cobijarse y descubrió el abrigo que Anna traía puesto. Estaba rasgado por los vidrios pero serviría para cubrirse un poco el frío. Se lo puso con cuidado esperando no encontrarse con otro fragmento de cristal, pero al parecer ya lo habían limpiado e incluso lavado los encargados del hospital ya que no tenía ninguna mancha de sangre. Se lo puso y el calor volvió a él, el calor que momentos antes el abrigo le había brindado a su esposa. Lo olió esperando percibir la esencia de Anna... pero solo estaba impregnado por olor a jabón de lavandería.

En ese momento volteó a verla, tal vez ella también tendría frío, pero con tantas heridas en su cuerpo le daba miedo poner algo sobre ella que en vez de abrigarla la lastimaran.

-Anna...- dijo en un suspiro que se perdió con los ruidos del suero y los aparatos.

Levanto sus hombros e intento relajarse, estaba sentado y sus rodillas tocaban la cama, quería estar lo más cerca posible de ella. Estiró sus brazos y relajó su espalda. Cuando bajó sus brazos metió las manos en el bolsillo y se sorprendió al sentir algo en uno de ellos.

Sacó del bolsillo un pequeño paquete, la envoltura era dorada con un pequeño moño rojo y una tarjeta. La curiosidad hizo que Yoh abriera la tarjeta... solo decía en el centro su nombre, no tuvo que adivinar de quien era ya que reconoció rápidamente la letra de Anna. En la esquina estaba dibujado un pequeño corazoncito, era extraño ver estas clases de detallen en ella, y sonrió... había descubierto el misterioso regalo.

No pensó dos veces y abrió el regalo, un presentimiento dentro de él le provocó un temblor en las manos así que empezó a abrirlo torpemente.

Fuera de la habitación se encontraban los padres de Yoh que partieron rápidamente cuando se enteraron dejando a los abuelos en Izumo.

-Entonces mi hijo aun no esta enterado...- pregunto Mikihisa a los amigos de Yoh.

-No, no creímos apropiado el momento- dijo Manta al señor...

-pero tiene que enterarse- dijo Keiko preocupada por su hijo

-Pero comprenda que a nosotros no nos correspondía decirle...-le respondió Ren.

Los dedos de Yoh temblaron más al quitar el ultimo trozo de papel y abrir la caja. Sus ojos se abrieron, no comprendía que era lo que veía a simple vista. Al parecer era un tejido, Anna sabía hacer todas esas cosas manuales gracias a su madre que le enseño desde pequeña.

El tejido blanco era muy brillante y terso, pero muy pequeño, Anna había decidido hacer con sus manos un regalo para él. Sacó el pequeño tejido y lo extendió... sus ojos se mostraron de lo más extrañados... ¿porque ella le regalaría unos pequeños zapatos tejidos?...y fue cuando la respuesta llego a la cabeza y congeló por completo su cuerpo. Sintió como la sangre bajó hasta sus pies y el aire de su pecho se escapaba...

-Zapatos de bebe...- los ojos de Yoh se llenaron de lágrimas y una terrible incertidumbre lo embargó. Necesitaba saber si sus pensamientos eran los correctos, era necesario que le confirmaran su sospecha. Pero por más que intentó su cuerpo estaba inmóvil, sus ojos muy abiertos así como su boca... entonces fue cuando una débil voz llamó su atención.

-Manta tenía razón...-Yoh volteó a ver a Anna quien tenia sus ojos abiertos con mucho esfuerzo, y las lágrimas empezaron otra vez a caer por el rostro de la chica que hablaba con voz pausada a causa de los calmantes...-su regalo era mejor que el mío, después de todo el auto si resistió el choque y el mi regalo no...-la voz de la chica se quebró notablemente.

-un... un... bebe- decía el chico con voz temblorosa...

-Lo siento...-el llanto de Anna se hizo más abundante- no pude proteger a nuestro hijo-

-Nuestro hijo- la primera lágrima rodó por la mejilla de Yoh.

El ritmo cardiaco que marcaba la maquina empezó a subir igual que el llanto de Anna.

-Esto no debió pasar, no debí de haber perdido al bebe, es una pesadilla, ya no quiero... ya no quiero seguir...-las lágrimas no paraban y las palabras eran casi inaudible por la agitación de la Itako. Yoh ya no pudo contener su llanto, y al escuchar las palabras de Anna el mundo se le vino encima. Se abalanzó sobre la cama y la abrazó fuertemente, como si con eso borrara el dolor de ambos.

-No digas eso Anna, jamás lo vuelvas a decir... no te perdonaría si me abandonaras, no podría seguir viviendo...-las palabras sobre el oído de la chica estaban mezcladas con llanto, un amargo llanto. Ella correspondió su abrazo y lloró abiertamente.

-Me dijo el doctor que en unas semanas podríamos verlo, sus manitas, su rostro, y no te imaginas como añoraba ese momento. Quería ver tu rostro cuando te enterarás que serías papá, soñaba con sentirlo vivo dentro de mi y hablar con él. Ver tu sonrisa en su pequeña cara- decía entre sollozos mientras Yoh la abrazaba más fuerte...- cuando abrí los ojos y me vi desangrándome el terror se apoderó de mi, lloré, imploré y suplique por su vida... pero no me escucharon. Cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada decidí que sería tu regalo de navidad. Y cuando me dijeron que aun seguía dentro de mi pero sin vida también me quise morir... morir junto a nuestro hijo...-ambos lloraban desconsolados.

-Yoh perdóname, por favor perdóname...-la Itako repetía una y otra vez estas palabras.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo fui quien no te ayudo, no estuve contigo...-pero las palabras de Yoh ya eran inaudibles, y el ruido del ritmo cardiaco de Anna había acelerado mucho, así que las enfermeras no tardaron en entrar corriendo al cuarto. Cuando entraron toda la familia y amigos entraron para ver lo que sucedía. Lo único que vieron fue a Yoh en la cama abrazando a Anna y ambos lloraban fuertemente.

-ya se enteró- dijo Ren apesadumbrado por la escena. Definitivamente no había dolor más grande que perder a un hijo.

Las enfermeras sacaron a todos fuera del pasillo y suministraron más tranquilizantes para la pareja. Después de llorar por mucho tiempo, quedaron dormidos.

Yoh volvió a despertar, habían transcurrido una hora y media, seguía abrazado a Anna quien dormía a causa de los fármacos. Había llorado mucho pero aun no era lo suficiente para lavar su corazón del dolor que lo agobiaba. Era su hijo... y ahora ya no tenía vida...

El rechinido de la puerta se escuchó seguido un unos ligeros pasos que se internaron en la habitación. Yoh levantó su mirada y se sorprendió al ver el rostro de un pequeño niño parado en la entrada.

-mmm me volví a equivocar de habitación- dijo mientras rascaba su clara cabellera.

-¿Qué haces aquí pequeño?- Yoh se tallaba los ojos para ver al pequeño.

-Estoy enfermo, y busco a mis padres, deben de estar muy preocupados por mi- el niño parecía de unos 4 años.

-¿Y de que estas enfermo?- es shaman se incorpor

-De algo malo por lo que escuché, y cada vez que me siento triste la enfermedad sea hace más grandota-los ojos del pequeño parecieron apagarse, pero por poco tiempo ya que pronto se alegro..

-Pero cuando estoy contento me siento mejor, por eso quiero hablar con mis papás para que no estén tristes porque eso me enferma más...-el niño bajó la mirada.

-¿Dónde están tus papás?- el shaman no concebía que un niño tan pequeño estuviera pasando por eso.

-Pues no lo se, por eso los estoy buscando- una enorme sonrisa cubrió la cara del niño...- oye... y ¿tu también estas enfermo?, y ¿Quién es ella?, ¿estas triste?, ¿Por qué estas triste? Eso es malo sabes...- el bombardeo de preguntas despertó completamente a Yoh...

-Pues... no, yo no estoy enfermo solo un poco lastimado. Ella es mi esposa y estoy triste porque ella se siente mal y perdimos algo muy valioso- el shaman sabia que no debía platicar esas cosas con el niño pero no puco evitar que sus ojos se humedecieran a recordar lo sucedido.

-¿Esposa?... ¿Qué es eso?-la cara del niño era graciosa y provocó una leve sonrisa en el shaman.

-Es una persona que quieres mucho...- Yoh extendió la mano y acarició la mejilla de Anna.

-¿Qué quieres mucho?, ¿Cuánto?, ¿más que a todos tus amigos?, ¿aunque se enoje contigo y grite mucho?...-el niño pasaba por la terrible edad del ¿Por qué? e Yoh era su victima. El shaman se sorprendió de las palabras del pequeño ya que la inocencia y la verdad se fusionaban en ellas. Sus preguntas lo hicieron pensar y sacar los más profundos sentimientos de su corazón, como no se había dado cuenta antes.

-La verdad, no la quiero, es más, a los que quiero con todo mi corazón son a mis amigos- los pequeños ojos del niño se ensancharon e inclino su cabeza atento a las palabras de Yoh... - Nunca me había puesto a pensar en eso hasta que me lo preguntaste y definitivamente a ella no puedo quererla así por más que intente, a ella la amo y no con el corazón, si no con toda mi alma y mi ser. No importa que pase, siempre será la persona que más ame incluso más que a mi mismo. Nunca lo demostramos pero se que ella siente lo mismo por mi, es un sentimiento que siempre esta presente...- Yoh no dejaba de observarla...

-Ah!!! Entonces por eso esta enferma...- dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa...

-¿Qué?- preguntó el shaman

-Siiii, es igual que yo, si mis papás están triste yo me enfermo más. Entonces, si tu no le dices a ella lo que sientes también se enferma...- el niño afirmaba con la cabeza mientras sus brazos estaban cruzados en su pecho, era muy simpático.

-¿tu crees que sea por eso?...- Yoh pensó por un momento... - tienes razón, ya es hora de decirle lo que siento para que ella esté mejor, después de todo las palabras a veces son necesarias... Gracias pequeño- el shaman le regaló una sonrisa melancólica.

-oye... y si se te perdió algo...¿Por qué no lo buscas? Así ella se sentirá mejor- la inocencia de la pregunta deprimió de nuevo a Yoh.

-Es algo que ya no se puede recuperar- sonrió amargamente al niño...

-Pues no te creo, de seguro eres un flojo y no lo quieres buscar. Mi mamá siempre me dice que debo de tener mucha fe y creer en la fuerza de mi corazón, qué si deseo algo tengo que luchar por él...- de pronto una gran sonrisa se asomó en la cara del niño mientras rascaba su cabeza, y se le hizo muy familiar a Yoh – pero la verdad... no le entiendo-

Ambos rieron un momento...

-Tu madre debe de ser una persona muy inteligente...-dijo Yoh

-Y muuuuuuy bonita, es la mamá más hermosa del mundo...-el niño alzó sus brazos y dio vueltas, pero paró abruptamente...-aunque a veces me regaña y me hace comer verduras...- Yoh y el niño hicieron una mueca de desagrado.

-Bueno, ya me voy, tengo que encontrar a mis papás...-alzó la mano y la agito alegremente, se dio media vuelta y antes de salir, se detuvo volteando hacia Yoh... -mi padre también es muy inteligente, es mi héroe... y siempre me dice "Hanna todo estará bien"- el niño sonrió y cerro la puerta antes de salir.

-Hanna... que simpático niño- la sonriso se dibujo en el rostro de Yoh, luego volteó a ver a su esposa... -sabes, he aprendido mucho con este niño, me recordó cosas que había olvidado. Y me hizo darme cuenta de lo inmenso que es lo que siento por ti- Yoh se inclino y besó su frente... –lamento no habértelo dicho antes Annita pero te amo.-

Recorrió con su mirada el cuerpo fatigado de la chica, y se detuvo en su vientre... se acercó a el lentamente...

-Hola... -una sonrisa tristes se asomó en los labios del shaman...-sé que estas ahí y que tal vez no me escuches, pero como me dijo el niño, quiero tener fe y creer que si- sus dedos acariciaron lentamente el vientre de Anna, la tela del camisón era un poco áspera pero eso no le import

-No se si te diste cuenta, pero este tonto frente a ti es tu padre... jeje que raro se escucha "soy tu papá", y me hubiera gustado decírtelo en persona pero el destino no lo quiso así. Me hubiera gustado cargarte y enseñarte muchas cosas, como caminar, jugar a la pelota, escuchar la música de Bob- Yoh se rió por lo bajo –también enseñarte el árbol del cementerio y dormir la siesta juntos. Sabes, tu madre es la mujer más hermosa que ha existido, me hubiera gustado que la conocieras... aunque a veces es muy aterradora... tal vez me hubieras acompañado en mis entrenamientos y en los castigos que tu mamá me impone... incluso juntos hubiéramos escapado de ella y sus regaños... hubiera sido divertido-

-Me pregunto como sería tu rostro, me hubiera fascinado que te parecieras a ella... pero solo físicamente porque de carácter no soportaría a dos Annas en la casa jijijiji- sus ojos miraban fijamente, como si con eso pudiera ver dentro de ella y al pequeño bebe...- se que el "hubiera" no existe pero por lo menos quiero que a donde vayas te lleves mis palabras... porque a pesar que no te conocemos, tu madre y yo te amamos. No te preocupes, iras a un lugar hermoso y dentro de algún tiempo nosotros te alcanzaremos. Nosotros estaremos bien, esto duele pero lo superaremos, nos tenemos el uno al otro para apoyarnos y salir adelante. Gracias por existir aunque sea por poco tiempo, y por dejar que te amaramos...- Yoh se acercó le dio un dulce beso al vientre de Anna.

Se incorporó y se dio cuenta que Anna lo miraba, él le regalo una tierna sonrisa, ella solo guardó silencio... su rostro tenía marcas de lágrimas pero ya no había ninguna más. Sonrió levemente y su semblante volvió a ser frió como siempre. Yoh se dio cuenta que las cosas estaban mejor, que los dos intentarían ser fuertes y volver a ser como antes.

La puerta se abrió, entró el doctor y las enfermeras. El médico se disculpó por la tardanza y le dijo cuanto lamentaba lo sucedido.

Explicó que la operación no seria de alto riesgo, solo tenían que retirar al embrión y una larga recuperación. Le harían una prueba para ver como estaba la situación antes de la intervención. Incluso les comentó que preferentemente no tuvieran otro hijo por lo menos en 3 años, en lo que Anna se recuperaba completamente.

La Itako ya estaba en la camilla, permanecía con su semblante frío... pero antes de salir volteó y miró a Yoh.

-Feliz Navidad...- su tono era frío, pero estaba dispuesta a superar lo sucedido y seguir, tal como Yoh había dicho.

-Shhhh... -apuntó hacia el reloj y sonrió tiernamente...-aún no es Navidad faltan 20 minutos, te esperaré cuando salgas para que me des un fuerte abrazo y gran beso...- las palabras de Yoh hicieron que Anna sonriera...

-Yoh...-susurro...

-No va a escapar de eso Sra. Asakura, tienen que atender lo que pida su esposo...- al decir estas palabras Yoh le cerro un ojo.

La camilla empezó a avanzar...

-Anna...- ella volteó a verlo y él la miraba fijamente con una tranquila sonrisa...- Todo estará bien...-

Ella volvió a sonreír y asintió con la cabeza. Yoh vio como la camilla desaparecía al final del pasillo.

Afuera del cuarto estaban todos los amigos y familiares viendo en silencio la escena. Yoh volteó a verlos y les dedicó una sonrisa...

-Todo estará bien- los amigos asintieron.

Intercambiaron algunas palabras, el shaman les contó como estaba la situación y les agradeció su ayuda. Les dijo que estaría fuera de la sala de espera, que sería mejor que se fueran a seguir celebrando, que no se preocuparan ya que todo estaba bajo control. Después de discutir un poco aceptaron la petición de Yoh y se empezaron a despedir prometiendo que estarían ahí el siguiente día. Los padres de Yoh se quedarían a acompañarlos.

Antes de irse Yoh recordó algo...

-Oigan chicos... ¿No saben si el pequeño niño que entró a la habitación encontró a sus papás?- todos miraron extrañados a Yoh por su pregunta...

-¿Niño?... yo no he visto algún niño...-dijo Horo Horo mientras los demás asentían...

-Además nadie más que el doctor y las enfermeras entraron en la habitación- le dijo Jun...

-¿están seguros?... yo lo vi y hasta hable con él....- Yoh estaba muy confundido

-De seguro te lo imaginaste por los fármacos... pero nosotros estuvimos todo tiempo frente a la habitación y nadie entró.- Ren estaba seguro de sus palabras.

Todos se fueron e Yoh aun no se resignaba con la idea del niño y preguntó a varias enfermeras. La respuesta que había conseguido era que el hospital no atendía niños, y no estaba permitida la entrada a ninguno. Que a dos calles estaba la clínica especializada en menores.

-Que extraño, puedo jurar que era real...- se dijo a si mismo mientras esperaba fuera de la sala de operación.

Todo estaba vacío. Levanto la mirada y vio que quedaban solo treinta segundos para que fuera media noche... y navidad. No apartó la mirada hasta que la manecilla grande llegó al doce y en ese momento empezó a sonar el reloj anunciando que era media noche. Sonaría doce veces...

-Feliz Navidad... -murmuró Yoh a la nada.

De pronto, antes que el reloj sonara por segunda vez se escuchó un fuerte sonido y muchos gritos.

Volteó inmediatamente, el doctor salía rápidamente y había empujado las puertas de la sala de operaciones. Gritaba enojado a una enfermera que lo seguía...

-¿Cómo pudieron hacer esto? Solo me hicieron perder mi tiempo...- la enfermera estaba tras él dando mil explicaciones que el se negaba a oir.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Yoh...

-Ooo, lo siento señor Asakura, usted no tiene la culpa...- la enfermera lo interrumpió otra vez y se armaron de palabras que el chico no entendía.

Volteó a ver a la sala de operaciones, las puertas todavía oscilaban de un lado al otro por el fuerte golpe del doctor al salir. Gracias a eso pudo ver hacia adentro... ahí estaba Anna... sentada en una gran cama de operaciones mirando fijamente a un extremo. Yoh no entendía lo que pasaba, empezó a caminar lentamente mientras en el fondo aun escuchaba las campanadas del reloj.

Al estar más cerca pudo distinguir que Anna lloraba, grandes lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Esto lo angustió y corrió hacia ella, entró al quirófano y le tomo por los brazos.

-Anna... ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué tienes Anna?- la chica no contestaba, solo lloraba con la mirada perdida. Continúo hablándole hasta que consiguió que ella lo mirara.

Al parecer la chica no lo reconoció a primer instancia, luego levantó su mano y tocó la mejilla de su esposo. Anna le sonrió tiernamente sin dejar de llorar y apuntó hacia el otro lado de la sala. Había un monitor con imágenes extrañas pero un pequeño bulto, que tenia movimiento dentro de él llamo su atención.

-Está vivo...- dijo Anna con voz entrecortada...-nuestro bebé está vivo...-

Yoh se quedó congelado viendo la pequeña figura, unas lágrimas empezaron a resbalar por sus mejillas y una sonrisa enorme invadió su rostro. Inmediatamente abrazó a Anna y la beso muchas veces... cuando se separaron la última campana son

-Feliz Navidad Anna...-

-Feliz Navidad Yoh...-

Al día siguiente los doctores explicaron que de seguro fue una falla del aparato, o tal vez el bebe tenía muchas ganas de vivir que el embrión se volvió aferrar a su madre. Ahora tendrían que tener cuidados extremos por el bien de todos.

Después de varios días en casa Yoh regresó de vender el auto y comprar uno más chico y apto para el nuevo miembro de la familia. También había comprado muchas cosas para su futuro hijo. Anna tenía que mantener reposo y se pasaba todo el día en su recamara, mientras Yoh tenía que cumplir todos sus antojos.

Subió a ver si no le faltaba nada y se encontró a Pillika y a Jun saliendo de la habitación.

-Hola chicas ¿Qué hacen aquí?- preguntó el shaman con una sonrisa.

-Pues le trajimos unos regalos a Anna...-dijo Jun

-Y también para el pequeño Hanna- le dijo Pillika...

-¿Hanna?-pregunt{o extrañado el shaman.

Después de despedirlas entró a la habitación que ahora era da ambos. Anna se encontraba en el futón devorando una caja de chocolates que le acababan de traer las chicas. Yoh rió y se acercó a ella para limpiar sus mejillas que estaban llenas de chocolate.

-Anna, vas a engordar mucho si comes eso...- la sonrisa era muy cálida...

-No es mi culpa, es lo que tu hijo quiere...- lo miró celosamente y esto arrancó una gran carcajada de Yoh. Se acercó y la besó apasionadamente...

-mmm Anna de chocolate... sabe deliciosa...- dijo pícaramente mientras ella lo empujó hacia atrás separándolo y continuó comiendo chocolates.

-Oye Anna, puedo hacerte una pregunta...- Yoh la miraba intentando no reir al ver a Anna como niña con los chocolates.

-Pero rápido que aún tienes que ir a preparar la cena y limpiar los baños...- la Anna de siempre había regresado.

-¿Por qué quieres que el bebe se llame Hanna?- ella lo miró sorpresivamente y dejó los chocolates a un lado.

-Porque así lo decidí, además es la combinación de nuestros nombres...- la explicación que le dio no lo dejo satisfecho...

-en verdad Anna...-ahora el la veía fijamente y ella dud

-Esta bien, te contaré- la itako tomó profundamente aire y le dijo...- después del choque de ese día, cuando volví en mi y vi que me desangraba y que tu estabas inconsciente, el terror me invadió. Tenía que pedir ayuda pero el dolor en mi vientre no me dejaba caminar, y como pude abrí la puerta del auto y me arrastre para conseguir ayuda. No había nadie alrededor y la lluvia no me dejaba ver. Las fuerzas me abandonaron y empecé a llorar al pensar en el bebe. Todo se oscurecía hasta que sentí una mano en mi mejilla....

_Flashback_

Anna abrió con dificultad los ojos y vio una pequeña figura frente a ella...

-Eres muy bonita- un niño la observaba y sonreía...- tengo mucha suerte-

-¿Quién eres tu?- preguntó al niño

-¿Yo? Mmmmm yo soy Hanna- sonrió alegremente -sabes, tienes que ser fuerte, por ti y por el chico del auto y por el bebe- Anna se sorprendió al escuchar eso.

-¿Cómo sabes?-

- Tienes que ser fuerte y tener mucha fe- el niño sonrió de nuevo –yo confió en ti, y en el tonto del auto- el niño rió de una manera tan despreocupada que le recordó a Yoh.

El niño se inclinó y besó su frente...

-¿pero porque pasa esto?- las lágrimas de Anna continuaban mezclándose con la lluvia.

-Porque tienen que aprender antes una lección, para que estén preparados- le dijo serenamente el niño..

-No eres bonita, eres hermosa –volvió a sonreír...- mi papá también lo piensa así, él siempre dice todo estará bien y yo creo en él- el pequeño se paro y se fue corriendo, Anna se levantó rápidamente para buscarlo pero ya no estaba.

Después la Itako reunió todas sus fuerzas e invocó a algunos espíritus para que fueran a buscar a los amigos de Yoh.

Al terminar cayó inconsciente por el esfuerzo.

_Fin del Flashback_

-Tal vez pienses que estoy loca, pero estoy segura que fue real- Yoh se había quedado sin palabras y luego de un momento de silencio le dijo a Anna...

No fue coincidencia pensó el shaman, era el mismo niño, decidió no contarle a Anna hasta que viera a su hijo... tenía la ligera sospecha que el bebe se parecería al pequeño que se les apareció.

-Hanna, me gusta – se volvió a acercar y la besó. La abrazó y se acomodó en sus brazos, ya que después de confesarle cuando amaba hacer eso, todos los días Anna lo rodeaba con sus brazos para dormir.

-Hanna, me gusta- repitió con una sonrisa ante de caer dormido.

**Notas se Xris**

Espero que les haya gustado, les mando un gran saludo y amenazo con regresar pronto de mi gran ausencia.

**Cuidense**

**Bye Bye**

**Xris**


End file.
